


Biting off more than you can chew

by Dontgotone



Series: Commission Works [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cows, Feeding Kink, Humanformers, M/M, Milking, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Prowl goes to pay a visit to his old colleague and eats a snack...And keeps eating, even as his body undergoes some rather extreme changes.





	Biting off more than you can chew

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Plugs
> 
> Both characters are human versions.   
> Prowl is male afab.

"Come see my new experiment, I promise you'll find it worth the travel." 

Prowl had almost said no. The day had been long, full of pouring over several hundreds of pages worth of reports to try and find one small error. They'd found it and managed to get a warrant to investigate further, but the effort had left the policeman mentally and physically exhausted. Certainly not in a mood to drive all the way out to this mostly quiet district of warehouses and construction materials and go all the way to the end for the one that Tarantulas had decided to move into. But the scientist had sounded so eager on the phone, and Prowl knew just how much he enjoyed it whenever he popped in. Probably had something to do with how he barely got any visitors, before OR after the accident. So, in the end, he'd said yes. Sure. But only for an hour, if that. He was sure whatever Tarantulas had made would be interesting, but he'd been on his feet all day, and his back ached as well. Clearly, this new sports bra wasn't quite the 'ultimate support' it had advertised, and Prowl wanted to let himself get soothed with a scalding shower, drape himself in his fluffiest nightgown and just fall into bed. 

He felt like he could sleep for a week.

Parking the Fairlady Z near the entrance, Prowl made his way towards the back where he knew the door would be. Inside the warehouse, the policeman adjusted his hair as he moved through the dark and dusty room. It was some sort of hangar, and Tarantulas hadn't gotten to it just yet. It was more important to settle his living quarters and labs, he always said whenever Prowl pressed him. He chuckled a little as he followed the string of led lights that had been stuck to the floor with tape, and led him to the stairs downwards. If Tarantulas had his way, his living quarters and labs would be one and the same... But Prowl had at least managed to make him promise to set some clear separation. No science in the kitchen, no science in the bedroom. The taller man had rolled his eyes at first, but he'd gotten genuinely upset when Prowl had said it was a condition for him to visit once in a while. Sometimes he felt a little bad at manipulating him that way, but it was for his own good. Otherwise, Tarantulas would have turned every room into a different science experiment, kept his food in a cold box with volatile chemicals, and likely sleep at his desk. Well, he probably still did that last one, but at least he had an option to go curl up on a comfortable bed.

Prowl took a peek at the kitchen on his way in. Tarantulas had a bad habit of letting things pile up to a frankly unhealthy degree, but it appeared this time he'd been keeping on top of things. Well, that, or he cleaned up before Prowl got there. Walking in further, he started checking the various doors, trying to find the taller man. Normally he'd barely get to the kitchen before the scientist would be excitedly running up to him. ��"Tarantulas?" 

Something clanged loudly, likely dropped. Thankfully, the voice echoing from the far side of the facility didn't sound hurt, only annoyed. 

"Just.. Just a minute! Wait in the living room please! I'll be with you as soon as I decontaminate!"

Living room? That was new...

Prowl opened up a few more of the rooms, but none seemed very... Living roomy. Probably closer to the bedroom. He stepped out of the hallway into a larger room, some sort of underground hangar or parking garage area, and... Were those shipping containers? He got closer, and saw that they were lit from the inside. Hell, they seemed to be furnished. Sure enough, one of the large metal containers had a sign stuck to it's open door, labeled 'living room'. It's interior was covered with a carpet, an old but clean thing. A sofa that was probably as old as Prowl himself. Small wooden table. Two chairs. There was even a little coffee table next to the sofa, with a picture frame on it. 

"Oh, Tarantulas..." 

Before the accident. Kup, himself, Mesothulas, as he was known at the time... And Springer. It had been Springer's graduation party from the military academy, right before he'd shipped out with Kup's unit. Prowl set the picture frame back down. He hadn't even noticed he'd picked it up. 

"Okay Prowl, think about something else." 

Like how his back ached... Or how his feet were dead and protesting every step. Or how curious the site of a plate of cookies and a glass of milk was, in a living room made out of a shipping container. He sat himself down in one of the chairs, something made to place on a beach or in a lawn more than anything you'd find in a house, and helped himself to one cookie. He figured they were for him. From what he understood, Tarantulas didn't really cook or bake for himself these days. He preferred quick processed shakes he could gulp down and get back to work.

Brand. Chocolate chips... And... What the hell was that last flavor? Whatever it was, Prowl couldn't get enough of it. He'd barely registered finishing his nibbling of the cookie. Or the second. Or that by the third one his mouth was quite dry. He guzzled down the milk, the first taste so good he couldn't help himself. Some of it splashed onto his collar, but he wasn't really paying attention. He should slow down, take his time... He'd only planned on eating one cookie, this was far too much for one person... But while Prowl could normally keep a fairly rigid control over his food intake, today he just... He just didn't have it in him. 

Besides just how good the food and drink was, there was a... Distracting heat in the pit of his belly. It was spreading through his whole system, making him feel warm and tingly and... Well, _sensitive_. The shifting of his thighs when he squeezed them together. The subtle friction against his nipples when he crossed his arms... Even the smooth sensation of his hair moving over his ears had the policeman wanting to make a little bit of noise. Were there any drugs in those cookies? He felt a tightness in his chest, and his skin prickled all over. A full body shudder and just a little bit of pain in his temples.

"Prowl? Are you here? I hope you like it, I've tried decorating it for y... For Visitors. I've been calling your name for a bit, are you ok.. Oh.. Oh dear. No no no no you weren't suppose to eat those just yet I was going to be proper and talk it out and let you make an _informed decision_ and oh dear oh dear oh dear."

Prowl shook his head and looked towards the sound, towards the anxious, six armed man who was approaching him with worry evident in all eight of his eyes. His mandibles... No, chelicera, he'd said before. Very different. They were opening and closing, while he seemed to be trying to shrink his head back into his body like a turtle. Prowl tried to stand, but the chair he'd been sitting in collapsed. He landed with a heavy thud, shaking his head again and pushing himself to stand. He took a breath, ready to sternly ask Tarantulas what he was talking about, what was happening, what had been in those cookies... But he was interrupted by the button on his shirt flying off, followed by another, and another. His shirt, which had been at least a little roomy before, burst open to show the scientist the color of his latest sports bra. Oh... Oh, Tarantulas had some questions to answer. He had a whole lot of explaining to do. 

So he started with the most important one. 

"Do... You have more food?"

He took a step towards Tarantulas and nearly bowled him over when he fell. Instead, he fell in the other's arms, closer than they'd been in a while. "Oh, sorry, I don't even know why I... What in the..." Prowl was looking down at his feet and not only were they much hairier than normal, but he'd apparently stepped right out of his shoes and onto... Hooves? As he watched, the hair thickened, a solid fuzz of white and black, splotches of both all over. He yelped, stepping back, but Tarantulas kept a few arms around his shoulders... Which quickly proved the right choice when Prowl stumbled again. It felt like he was wearing his highest heels, but he was too focused on... Well, everything else. His fingers were covered in the same smooth fur, and as the straps on his bra snapped, he could tell it was starting to cover his chest as well. He looked up at Tarantulas, who didn't seem quite as tall as he usually did, and his stomach grumbled loud enough to startle him.

Prowl had thought there was a car behind him, that was so loud. 

"Err... Yes, just come with me Prowl, I'd set it up just for you. You know, you weren't supposed to eat that. I was going to tell you all about it, explain what it was, and... Well, if you wanted to go through with it, you would have a nice and safe opportunity to experiment." he said, nervously wringing the hands of one pair of arms. Another two arms were holding onto Prowl's shoulder, settling and steadying him whenever he stumbled, as the partial spider man brought him to the shipping container just over. This one was labeled "Pantry", and when they got close... 

Oh, Prowl could have died and gone to heaven. 

Counters and shelves and bookcases and... Everything. EVERYTHING was covered in pastries. Pies. Doughnuts. Croissants. Cakes. He couldn't believe how much there was here. Tarantulas must have been baking for three days straight to make all of this. That the pans consisted of various chemical trays or what appeared to be cleaned out hubcaps and other metal containers mattered little. He was so hungry he could eat a horse. 

"... And of course such changes are very reliant on the stored energy, and one of the fastest ways to provide it in the short term is through sucrose and fructose so you have immediate access..."

Prowl wasn't really paying attention, grabbing a croissant and devouring it on the spot. And another. And then he grabbed a few more cookies, these ones chewier and without that weird taste he hadn't managed to identify. He could hear his shirt tearing whenever he reached for one of the higher shelves, but it didn't really slow him down. It was clear that this strange transformation that was happening would require an entire change of wardrobe. 

"Did you plan to get me another set of clothing, or were you just going to change me and let me fend for myself?" He sniped in between bites of a rather delicious strawberry pie. He wasn't mad, just... Inconvenienced. He'd likely waste at least an hour at work the next day trying to calm everyone down, and he'd need to get a new seat for his car as well. He was about to reach for something else on the shelf, anything else, when four spindly arms wrapped around him from behind. 

Ooh, the way they ran through the short fur felt electric. His shirt was in tatters now, as was his bra. It had violently fought, but the process had made his chest grow several cups' worth and there was just no winning that fight. Probably for the best, too. Prowl leaned into the hug, using his hands to cup his breasts and... Whoa. They were much more sensitive than before. And soft. The fur felt divine against his nipples, enough that he wasn't really paying attention to the rubbing of his belly, or the cake slice pressed against his lips. Simply moaned gratefully and swallowed it nearly whole. 

"As I was _saying_, Prowl. I was going to ask you, and explain the whole process, and the consequences... But, well, you had to be a little glutton, eating my food without permission like that. And now you're eating me out of house and home! Just look at you!" 

The barbs were more playful than accusatory, and both of them knew that Tara didn't have any desire to eat any of all of this. The only sweet tooth he had was when he was preparing himself some sort of milkshake or smoothie for quick and efficient energy ingestion. 

The other man, now smaller than Prowl by about a head, moved in front of him, gently guiding the cop to sit down while he continued to bring him more pastries. Prowl, ears twitching and tail swinging, went along with the flow, both hands rubbing along his growing belly and feeling the heavy gurgling within. It was like a constant low rumbling, a heavy churning that was turning everything he ate into more mass. More fat. 

His stomach continued to grow, and the more he fondled it the more sensitive it became, every bit like his chest. In fact, if he didn't know better, he'd swear he was growing... 

"An udder? Really? "

Tarantulas stood next to him with a large bowl of raspberry and blueberry filling, what must have been an extra batch that never made it into a pastry. He pushed a knee gently against the growing organ while he brought a spoonful to Prowl's mouth, and the policeman moaned both at the incredibly high-calorie sugary taste and the pressure. He was having a hard time concentrating. His hands were wandering all over, touching the fur, caressing his new curves, and he couldn't stop swallowing down the spoonfuls Tarantulas was offering. But his bliss was starting to veer into discomfort, his breasts and udder aching, practically sloshing with overproduced fluids. 

"Nnghh.. Please Tarantulas, I'm going crazy... At least take responsibility for your plan here. I'm getting... Tender."

"Why Prowl, you need only ask!"

Tarantulas was all too eager to play with Prowl's body, and the policeman had no reason to stop him. Two arms continued to feed him, the bowl still nearly half full even as Prowl drank and swallowed down enough filling to knock a man out. The middle arms caressed and lifted his breasts, ever so gently squeezing them, thumbing at the tender nipples. The lower arms, meanwhile, gripped and tugged on the longer teats, squeezing and milking and making Prowl squirt out an awful mess, but neither of them cared. 

Prowl could barely focus on continuing to eat, it all felt so good he was certain he'd pass out. Tarantulas, meanwhile, was actively grinding his hips up against his swollen udder, even as he continued the milking. With how heavy his breathing was, Prowl figured he'd cream his pants within minutes. 

"I knew this was all to satisfy one of your dirty fetishes..." he teased, pulling the other man against him for a messy, berry filled kiss. The bowl of filling fell, and the surprise had Tarantulas squeeze his nipple a bit hard in surprise. 

"I don't see you complaining, and again, you're the hungry slut who didn't ask permission before being a gluton-ngh.. Aag.. Gngngh..." 

Prowl winced at how hard his teats were tugged, Tarantulas' whole body shaking as warmth from a different wetness spread over his pants, the pressure against the newly formed gurgling udder too much stimulation for the scientist. Prowl rolled onto his back, still holding the other man close, panting. The heat was everywhere now, and he was having a hard time thinking. Especially with the building pressure in his gut and chest, his nipples and teats all aching for a more thorough milking. 

"Don't fall asleep now, you perverted mad scientist... I still need you to take care of all of this milk..." 

"Nngh.. Come on, let's get up and... Ooh, that was a _healthy_ rumbling... I think you might have more than one stomach in there.. Ngg.. As i was saying, let's get you up and into the milking sling... I bet you can't wait to taste yourself." 

"Oohhhfffuck... Fine, but let me call in sick tomorrow. And I don't want you wandering off to do something else either. If I'm going to be stuck in there for a while, you're going to pour all your attention onto _me_. "

"Mmm. Yes sir."


End file.
